About you
by sadame jigoku
Summary: e trata de una parodia en la cual ichigo y rukia resibe una misteriosa carta con las iniciales k.t. van a la direccion donde se encuentran con la bruja yuko y los lleva a una dimension no muy diferente, pero en allí se realiza un suceso extraño


**_Esta es una parody de bleach se me ocurrio hace 1 semana pero no pude subirlo por la falta de tiempo (claro si hermana y los golpes no son suficientes ya empiezan las clases _T-T _) por lo cual no escribire por mucho tiempo pero lo intentare _**

_

* * *

_

**_ABOUT YOU _**

**1er Dia : como diablos llegamos aqui?!!!!**

Era una mañana normal o eso creo cuando llego una carta Rukia se sorprendio, ya q estaba en la S.S y no habia nadie en la vista como pudo llegar esa carta

-Debio de haber sido el viento - dijo ella

pero no pudo evitar saber de quien era la carta y miro

-No puede ser - se exalto dejando caer la carta q decia

_Para :Rukia Kuchiki _

_De : K.T_

_-_Quien podria ser?-se pregunto- Pero tengo q ver el motivo por el cual me la enviaron - estaba abriendo la carta pero

-Rukia tienes q ir de nuevo al mundo humano !!! - gritaba Kiyone desde el pasillo

-Hai - guardo la carta

* * *

Ichigo estaba estudiando de pronto decidio estirarse miro el techo y le cayo una carta

-Q demo...- miro la carta -Quien la enviara

La carta era igual a la de Rukia e Ichigo simplemente abrio la carta y ...

-Ichigooo - su padre entro intentando atacarlo a lo cual Ichigo lo esquivo

-Q quieres viejo - le dijo de mala gana

-Ah Masaki nuestro hijo es un desconsiderado y eso q yo vine a verlo - dijo mientra sacaba el poster de ella

-Deja de molestar y largate de una buena vez

-Oh Masaki nuestro hijo no me resp - iba a terminar e Ichigo le tiro una patada q lo mando a volar afuera del cuarto

-Mataku , ese viejo no trae mas q problemas - hablo rascandose la cabeza - q iba a hacer ... o si iba a leer aquella carta

-Ichigo - Rukia entro por la ventana

-Ahora tu - se estaba hartando - q demonios quieres

-Esa es la forma de saludarme Kurosaki-kun - dijo con su voz de niña buena

-Deja de actuar y dime qu - esatba sorprendido Rukia le habia mostrado aquella carta

-De quien crees q sera -

-No lo se - respondio -Pero no sabia q ha ti tambien te la habian enviado

-Q quieres decir -

-Pues a mi tambien me dieron esa carta

-Entonces la leemos

-Si

_"Me alegra q hayan recibido esta carta , bueno ire al grano vayan al Río Onose a las 9:30 P.M enviare a alguien a recibirlos "_

-Q raro

-Q querra esta persona y lo mas importante como sabe de nosotros

-No lo se pero lo averiguaremos -

fueron al lugar pero no habia nadie a quien debian de esperar

-No tomaron por tontos -

-Pero quien se atreve a jugar este tipo de bromas

-Etto - alguien hablo por detras -perdon por llegar tarde

Ambos shinigamis voltearon para ver de quien se trataba

-Buenas noches mi nombre es Wtanuki Kimihiro -

-Igualmente mi nombre es Rukia Kuchiki

-El mio es Ichigo Kurosaki

-Pense q no vendrian penso el chico misterioso

-Realmente queriamos ver a la persona q envio estas cartas - hablo Rukia

-Siganme

-Esta bien

Lleagaron a un parq en la cual encontrron a una mujer muy extravagante

-Ya los traje Yuuko-san -

-Gracias Watanuki , y sirve algo de beber -

-pero ... Yuuko-san estamos en un parq - ella lo miro - como diga

-Bien dirigiendose a ellos - Mi nombre es Yuuko Ichihara y disculpenme por no recibirlos en mi tienda -

-No hay problema - dijo Ichi - Pero otra cosa q nos interesa es -

-Como supe sus nombres y el por q les entregue esa carta de esa manera - completo la frase

-Como sabe todo eso -

-Realmente no tengo nada en contra de ustedes pero -

-De q hablas ? - pregunto Rukia

-Adios -

-Pero... - (se los dejo a su imaginacion)

* * *

-Realmente tenia q hacer eso -

-De q hablas Watanuki es solo un trabajo el problema es de ellas - cambio su cara - sirveme Sake -

-Pero ni siquiera respondio mi pregunta!!!! y dejade tomar Sake!!!! -

-Ya te respondi y no seas malo sirveme mas Sake -

-Ya entendi -

-Yahooo-

* * *

-En donde estamos - desperto Ichigo

-Es lo q me pregunto yo -

-Bueno volvamos a casa aquella loco no nos dira nada -

Mientras caminaban la gente murmuraba cosa como : "ellos son clospeyer ¿verdad?" "¿realmente no me creo el parecido q tienen ?" "¿q mas da son muy buenos?¿no lo crees?"

-Rukia sera mejor q nos larguemos de aqui lo mas pronto posible -

-Tienes razon -

y empezaron ha correr algunos los estaban siguiendo con camaras y otros simplemente estaban obvervando hasta que los perdieron de vista

-no creo ... q pueda ... correr mas - dijo una agitada rukia

-yo tampoco-

y de pronto cayo una carta

-es de esa bruja otra vez -hablo molesto ichi

-ahora que querra- y la leyeron

_"volteen en la esquina y vayan directo hasta la casa color crema" _

-realmente no tiene sufisiente con timarnos esa vieja - dijo ichigo a lo cual le cayo una piedra y otra nota -

_"p.s. naranjito NO SOY NINGUNA VIEJA "_

-ja ja ja -Rukia solo se rio de lo q le pasado a ichigo - y bien vamos seguro ella estara alli y nos dara una buena explicacion de lo q sucede

-nada perdenos intentandolo - respondio sobandose la cabeza de aquel golpe

fueron hacia el lugar en el cual abrio una peniazul casi del tamaño de rukia y detras de ella habia una niña rubia de coletas

-uso na -

-realmente es este lugar - murmuro ichigo ha rukia-

-parese q la bruja cumplio con su trato - digeron muy sorprendidas

-bruja? - se preguntaron ellos - ... saben donde esta -

-nop - pero por ahora ...

tocaron el timbre

-konata ya vino -

-... se supondria q vendria mas tarde

-konata ya vino -

- ... se suponia q vendria mas tarde -

-Konata ~ abre la puerta a tu papa se le olvido las llaves ~ -

-... a ya voy ... Nagi llevalos a mi habitacion -

- hai -

- Oi q pasa aqui - le pregunto Ichi a la niña rubia

- Ya se los dire pero vamos,vamos -

-si si como digas - contesto desganado Ichi y al cabo de un rato llego Konata q parecia cansada

- fue dificil pero se fue -

- bien hecho -

- Ahora exigimos una explicacion - se mostraron un tanto molesto

- Se los diremos tranquilos - dijeron un tanto angustiadas - pero antes cxontesten nuestras preguntas

- Malditas - es lo unico q dijo un naranjito

- Pregunto 1 ... - le llenaron de preguntas de si eran pareja , si sentian , algo el uno por el otro ,y otras cosas de parejas

- De verdad

- Si si como digas -

- No sientes nada por ella -

- Nada -

- Tu Rukia sientes ... -

- Ni muerta -

- Ya estas muerta - se burlo Ichi

- Callate idiota - sin darse cuenta ya eran las 3 de la madrugada

- Y entonces como fue q llegamos aqui -

- Bueno me da flojera decirlo pero asi fue ... -

**_FLASH BACK :_**

- _Oye Nagi -_

_- Q Konata - _

_- Es aburrido vivir , sin ni siquiera conocerlos - _

_- Es verdad *suspiro* y si leemos un manga - despues de decir esto se fueron al estante de mangas y sacaron uno de **xxxHolic **_

_**- **Mira Konata esta bruja concede deseos , si tan solo exsistiera - _

_- Y si existiera q hariamos - _

_- jujuju q me estas proponiendo Konata - _

_- Q es lo q piensas Nagi - _

_- Esya decidido lo haremos - asi decidieron irse a buscar a la bruja_

_- pero antes *mirada* jugar videojuegos - _

_- Esta bien - asi se pasron 3 dias seguidos jugando videojuegos en la casa de Nagi hasta q al fin decidieron salir a buscar a la bruja (q sorpresa para ambas frikis XD ) _

_- Llegamos -_

_- Es justo como el manga ahora entremos - despues de decir eso entraron a la casa y fueron recibidas por Maru y Moro claro tambien Watanuki_

_- Yuuko-san clientes - _

_- Haiii ~ - dijo la bruja q immediato hizo su aparicion _

_- Usted debe de ser Yuuko Ichihara verdad , esla bruja q concede deseos y dueña de esta tienda o me equivoco - dijeron las niñatas en tono desafiante _

_- Me sorpredieron se aprendieron mi nombre completo ademas de mi oficio , dejando eso de lado ustudes tienen un deseo o me equivo - _

_- Si - _

_- Sin embargo ... - fue interrumpida _

_- Para cumplir con nuestro deseo se necesita algo de valor equivalente, ya lo sabemos por eso trajimos ... - ellas fueron interrumpidas_

_- Primero diganme su deseo - _

_- Me parece justo , nuestro deseo es ... *segundos de tencion* q traigas a Kurosaki Ichigo y a Kuchiki Rukia -_

_- No es imposible pero ... digamme q me trajeron - _

_- Esto ... - y le mostraron una botella cubierta de unas mantas _

_- Esto es ... - dijo mientras lo abria - es el Sake de ... la familia Sansenin - _

_- Sip es un Sake muy especial creemos q es el pago justo ... si es q puede hagalo lo mas pronto posible ya q el festival es mañana - _

_- Si por esto lo hago hoy mismo - _

_**FIN DEL FLASH BACK **_

_**- **Por un motivo tan tonto nos trajeron aqui - decia muy molesto Ichi - esa vieja bruja me las pagara - en eso le cayo una flecha de broma con una nota _

_"CUIDA TUS PALABRAS FRESITA-KUN"_

- Esa bruja - golpeo el suelo

- de q festival estan hablando - pregunto Rukia ignorando a Ichi

- Es el ... -

- Festivasl del ... -

- ICHIRUKI - dijeron al unisono

- Ichiruki ....? - se puso a pensar - Q es eso -

- AH !!!! ... eto ... como se lo decimos ... Konata - la vio dormida - OI KONATA DESPIERTA - le grito al oido

- KYA ... a q pasa - pregunto Konata

- como se lo excplicamos del ichiruki - le dijo Nagi mas tranquila

- ... - se puso a pensar - por ahora dejemoslo asi nos vamos a dormir - respondio distraidamente - ademas Nagi mira q hora es -

- Es verdad ya son las 3 de la madrugada - se alarmo - Ichigo , Rukia por el momento ustedes dormiran aqui , Konata y yo dormiremos en la sala -

- No podemos causarles problemas - dijo Rukia

- Rukia ya dejalas ademas ella s nos trajeron aqui es su culpa -

- Ichigo tiene razon nos vamos -

- pero... - termino Rukia las chicas ya habian abandona la habitacion asi q no le quedo otra mas q irse a dormir ademas Ichi ya se habia dormido jejeje

* * *

**_Y q tal ¿les gusto? ¿no? ¿van a vomitar encima mio? jejeje en el sgte capitulo hablaremos del estival ichirukista hasta luego _**

**_nota de autora:_**

**_el festival Ichiruki no es invento mio El festival IchiRuki se lleco acabo en Japón el 11 de noviembre 2007, la verdad no se si seperiodico quisiera mostrarles lo q paso ese dias . _**


End file.
